The Kind of Boat that Doesn't Sink
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: “There hasn’t been a fab four this fab since The OC” Blair giggles drunkenly. Chuck watches her and grins. Nate hiccups at Serena and nods. Serena smiles brightly at them all and agrees. moments with the nonjudgingbreakfastclub at their finest


**The Kind of Boat that Doesn't Sink**

"_There hasn't been a fab four this fab since The OC" Blair giggles drunkenly. Chuck watches her and grins. Nate hiccups at Serena and nods. Serena smiles brightly at them all and agrees. just the nonjudgingbreakfastclub at their finest_

**Author's Note:** first off the title is inspired by the awesome quote that's from Friends and it goes something like this-

"What kind of boat never sinks?"

"A Friendship!"

Haha aaw so true, but anyway, this is basically going to be a bunch of one shots and drabbles all thrown together in one link for your enjoyment! I really love the njbc and I wish josh would give them some more screen time damn it! I loved SKOW for the easy friendships they seemed to have…sigh…still hoping I guess. I'm back to my regular style of writing again since I guess the other wasn't well received but meh (that was a shameless plug right there for my bc fic heehee) anywhoo, review if you like, I have more two ideas already written so I might actually update this!

PS i adore Nate, he bugs me sometimes (cough, okay a lot) but after reading **tessaless**'s stuff i absolutely adore him so read her stuff too okay? it's great. but anyway, what i mean is please don't bash him, if you don't like him, good for you but i have no time to read a review that simply says 'omfg uur dum nate sucxx maan!!11!' alright? truly, if you don't like thats your opinion, just comment on what you do like in this fic or what you think i should include about him w/o being bash-y. end rant :D thanks

**Disclaimer:** still planning on taking over the world and then seizing the cw but until that is set into motion…it's still not mine...for now MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA ahem... :P

**Pairing:** for this chapter: CB and NS w/ BS SC CN NB as friends

For The Record I am so not against DS, really, I won't bash them here at all! Just cuz I ship NS more doesn't mean I won't write about them either so DS's don't abandon ship and never read this again!

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

When Lilly Van Der Woodsen walks into the Van Der Bass suite and subsequently into the living room, dropping her Chrystie by Botkier vintage hobo purse on the side bar of the kitchen her agitated expression melts into a soft motherly smile.

Her daughter and the children she has come to come to consider her own are all sleeping soundly with the television playing what appears to be the credits of a movie quietly in the background. Her heart melts because she hardly ever sees the four together in sweet peaceful moments like this. When there is no stress or fights or petty rivalries between them all. Moments like this remind her of when they were younger, care free, begging for play dates, sleepovers and loyal to only each other as they ruled the UES from kindergarten through middle school.

Blair Waldorf, the girl Serena considers her sister, the girl Lilly has practically adopted as her own daughter sits on one end of the couch. Her legs are curled against her and she looks more like a child and less like the prim and proper society princess her mother demands her to be. She looks relaxed and as un-tense as Lilly has ever seen her. Blair has needed someone like Serena in her life to keep her this way. Serena helps Blair loosen up, calms her and comforts her like no one else. Serena was the only one Blair had turned to about her bulimia, she is the only one Blair used to be able to trust not to judge her, although Lilly believes that after everything that's happened their whole group is like this. Blair is much happier now as it is. Her head is snuggled deeply in the chest of the one and only Charles Bass, her whole body angled toward him, knees on his lap, looking very comfortable indeed. This is a surprising but not unexpected, turn, on Lilly's part. Since even before finding him drunk before noon after his father rejected his business idea, she had hoped for someone that could calm down the notorious, out of control, hurricane that was Chuck. In her opinion no one in the world could handle him the way Blair Waldorf had always been able to.

Charles Bass, in turn, is obviously also on the couch; Lilly thinks amusingly that he probably had objected greatly to having to _deign_ to sit on the floor. It seems strange to see him without his signature smirk, although his signature scarf seems to be perfectly happy strewn across his lap and Blair's, the tasselled edges spilling onto Serena's shoulder where she sleeps on the floor. He looks innocent and sweet, words definitely not synonymous with the words Chuck Bass. However, since he's become her step son, she's grown even more attached to him then she was back when he, Nate and Blair were perpetually at her house or attempting to sneak an inebriated Serena home late at night. He looks very much fast asleep, with his cheek pressed to Blair's dark hair. He also looks very content with her in his arms, one slung around her shoulder, the other with his hand thoroughly too high up her thigh and she smiles because even in his sleep Chuck Bass is as lecherous as his father used to be.

Serena Van Der Woodsen, the only one actually related to her, is slumped on the carpeted floor, looking for all the world a perfect angel, something Lilly knows she is, or was, not. Her head is leaning back against the part of Blair's leg that is on the edge of the couch. Lilly's always been glad Serena had a loyal friend like Blair, one to keep her grounded and curb her flighty ways. She might never be happier that Blair told her the whole story about Pete, not letting her believe the worst in her own daughter. She thinks that Chuck might be the only person alive who can keep up with Serena's crazy ways, the old Serena's ways. He might be the only one she can trust to never judge her past or make her better as Blair tries. Lilly likes that Blair does this but she's glad Serena has someone who won't judge her to turn to once in a while. Nate, the most easy going of the group, is the one Serena goes to for the fun ideas she has, to be turned into realties, the one she turns to, to convince the others in their little group. Lilly loves her daughter, but she thinks she'll never be as connected to her or understand her as well as the three children surrounding her do, keeping her safe.

Nathaniel Archibald is the final member of this little quartet. Even though she will forever be grateful to Dan Humphrey for fixing her daughter and making her the better person Lilly knew her to be, she will always hold a soft spot for the boy asleep on her shoulder. Nate is leaning back against his best friend's legs and Lilly takes a minute appreciate the friendship of Chuck and Nate. They may be opposites but they need each other as Blair and Serena do. Chuck helps Nate stay happy, he doesn't let the broody boy sink into the resentments of the UES Lilly knows he has. Nate keeps Chuck's feet on the ground and is one of the only people Chuck will ever fully trust to open up to. Knowing about Serena's crush on Nate, back when they were all younger, Lilly had always hoped Blair would let him go, so Serena could be have him. Nate and Blair never seemed to fully fit, in her eyes, and she had been aware of Nate's little crush on her own daughter. Blair helped Nate grow up as a person and they will always have a bond through their childhood but Nate isn't and wasn't what Blair needed and Lilly felt they were both more attached to Serena, then each other. Now, with his head on her shoulder, she feels like she was right. He, too, looks serene and hassle-free, the worries in his life, his family, his _father_, seemingly far, far away. She's glad he has the others to turn to in his time of need, she's glad they seem to always be there for each other.

The tasselled end of Chuck's scarf, the end in Blair's lap, rests on Serena's shoulder, with Nate's head on it, connecting the four. Their little family, The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, as the cork board in Serena's room with pictures of them, says. They look picture perfect in this small moment of peace. Serena's Michael Kors pumps and Blair's Nenette Lepore ballet flats lie of to the side of the carpet, along with the boys' school blazers, ties and loafers. It's obvious that this was a day to relax with each other, no stress and no school, celebrating the start of the weekend, before homework and parties (the latter more so then the former) take over their lives again. Lilly loves these four children, she truly does, she's always going to be glad they have each other and will hope that they will never fall apart, or if they do, that they will come together, as they have before.

But for now, she simply takes out her blue LG Chocolate phone and snaps a picture of them to print out later.

She has to contribute to Serena's board doesn't she? And this a moment she knows that she, at least, will always want to keep.

**xoxo**

**Author's Note 2: **TADA!! Feedback?

What did you like, what do you want to see, what was your favorite part, that sorta stuff. Oh and since I don't seem to have a fire extinguisher handy, no flames k?

thank you and goodnight!

oh and also please review? the button…it's calling you…click me it says, click me noooooooww!

:D

And I'd listen to it, considering it's…like purple and stuff…and well…talking to you


End file.
